


Свободный

by MissisKat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, ООС, ПВП, нецензурная лексика, связанный кеннеди
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким свободным.<br/>Как птицы в небе, как звезды на черном покрывале над головой, как несущийся вдоль своей территории волк, подгребая сильными когтистыми лапами землю...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободный

Последнее время  Крис стал замечать, что с Леоном происходит   непонятная  хрень.

За долгие годы их сожительства былая страсть, от которой искры летели из глаз в начале отношений, мягко так сказать поблекла, даже обесцветилась, дни затянуло серой рутиной. Вот и сегодня, например, Леон  - выдержанный, всегда спокойный как слон Леон – до хрипоты в горле наорал на него за… да ни за что! Вдобавок,  Крису в лицо прилетел пластмассовый ангелок, которым они собирались украсить высокую с раскидистыми лапами рождественскую ель, срубленную Крисом в лесочке в трехстах ярдах от  дома.

Крис хотел устроить сюрприз.

Леон к сюрпризу отнесся с долей настороженности в сапфировых глазах, но помог затащить терпко пахнущее смолой дерево в  гостиную, и только потом   невзначай поинтересовался -   где Крис  его достал.

И лучше бы Крис соврал этому «зеленому».

Потому что,  услышав чистую правду, Леон поменялся в лице, попросту окаменел, заливаясь от мысков ботинок до корней блондинистой челки ядовитой  злобой, на скулах заходили желваки. Таким Редфилд его давненько не видел:  от бешенства Кеннеди едва ли пеной на ковер не капал,  а колючий взгляд ментально всаживал в Криса сотни смертоносных стрел. И все из-за чего?!

Из-за сраного, мать его, дерева, будь оно трижды неладно.

Ну,  срубил и срубил. Елкой больше, елкой меньше, кому какая на хрен разница…

Люди важны, нормальные человеческие отношения, глубокие чувства, а не  какие там… елки-иголки!

Крис грустно вздохнул,  нервно содрал окоченевшими пальцами обертку с шоколадного батончика, поежился от колючего ветра, задувавшего за воротник легкой куртки,  и втянул голову в плечи – так казалось теплее. Скамейка под задницей была ледяной, а непокрытую голову порядком припорошило пушистыми игольчатыми хлопьями; морозный воздух играючи кусал за щеки, а кончика собственного носа Крис не чувствовал уже давно. И все равно домой идти не хотелось. Пока…

Устремив взгляд на темнеющие вдали  кроны хвойных деревьев, Крис, активно работая челюстями над остатками шоколадки, подумал о Кеннеди. Подумал, что тот грохнет его, как только представится возможность, выпотрошит, а затем продаст на органы. Если, конечно, не войдет во вкус от задуманной Крисом маленькой мести.

Ну, достал же! Терпение, которое у командира отряда «Альфа»  далеко не было ангельским, лопнуло как рыбий пузырь под зажженной спичкой.

Гребаный Кеннеди. Гребаное Рождество.

Гребаная елка.

Неслышно выругавшись собственным мыслям, Крис взглянул на наручные часы, холодившие кожу запястья. Без четверти одиннадцать, времени полно. Пусть чуть-чуть помучается. В конце концов, по мнению Криса, Кеннеди это очень даже заслужил.

Стряхнув снежную шапку с темных волос, Крис все же поднял закоченевшую тушку с деревянной скамейки и, сунув озябшие руки в карманы, побрел  по желтоватой от света фонарей вытоптанной тропинке навстречу приветливо распахнутой двери, которую он благополучно забыл за собой закрыть.

 

 

 

В дальнем  углу выстуженной гостиной сиротливо протягивала мохнатые лапы к излучающему тепло камину так и не наряженная ель. Крис, стуча зубами в ознобе, подбросил поленья в огонь. Некоторое время постоял рядом, наблюдая за тем, как языки пламени с жадным треском облизывают деревянные бруски, жалея, что нельзя вот так слизать одним махом ворох проблем с его широких плеч.

Не то, чтобы с Леоном совсем сладу нет, просто…

Крис вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо палящему  как солнце в летний день  жару.

Просто все стало нестерпимо сложно. Крис даже не мог вспомнить, когда они последний раз нормально трахались.  Без спешки, с полным оттягом, и долгим отходняком.

_Как раньше._

Качественный секс, длящийся  всю ночь, от которого сводило зубы и поджимались пальцы на ногах, скатился в канаву быта и стал редкой обязанностью, потребностью «по-быстрому сбросить пар». Уже «после» Леон привычно утыкался в планшет, а Крису ничего не оставалось, как продолжать сбрасывать тот самый накопившийся пар среди тренажеров в качалке,  и взращивать коварные, как плесневой грибок, мысли об укрощении этого горделивого-строптивого-зарвавшегося-вредного (но все-таки, блядь, любимого) правительственного агента Леона С. Кеннеди.

Кстати  о  Леоне…   Крис растянул губы в кривоватой усмешке, вспоминая искреннее негодование в широко распахнутых синих глазах, перед тем как он, игнорируя яростные протесты распластанного под собой тела, скрыл их за плотной тканью футболки; рот Леона он, к слову, тоже задраил. Канцелярским скотчем, тем, что поплотней. Серебряным.

Мысли о таком Леоне – непривычно беззащитном, тихом и обездвиженном – теплой волной расходились по венам, согревая продрогшее нутро. Именно сегодня, в Рождественскую ночь, Крис решил, что с него по самое горло хватит недомолвок и ссор, пора кое-кого проучить. И заодно получить свой долгожданный рождественский подарок.

 

 

 

Крис естественно  знал, что его ждет, и был морально подготовлен, настроен на нужную волну, собран и хладнокровен, как рептилия.

Ну, почти хладнокровен…

Медленно поднимаясь по лестнице наверх, он честно пытался обуздать бурю эмоций вихрем взбунтовавшуюся где-то под сердцем; честно уговаривал самоконтроль чуток потерпеть и не разбрасываться сорванными предохранителями раньше времени.  Это всего лишь Леон. Старый… ну не старый, конечно, молодой еще, и очень даже привлекательный, для мужика… добрый Леон.  Но, стоило только Крису пересечь порог спальни, как стало ясно, что хваленая выдержка легендарного бойца BSAA готовится удрать к чертям.

Слишком уж соблазнительно выглядел бледная  покрытая многочисленными шрамами кожа Леона в контрасте с темно-синим шелком постельного белья. Крис шумно сглотнул, выдавая неосторожным звуком свое присутствие; Леон дернул руками, опутанными махровым поясом от халата, замирая и обращаясь в  слух.

 

 

 

Сотню раз, находясь в томительном ожидании неизвестно чего, Леон пытался разорвать стягивающие запястья путы и каждый раз у него ничего не выходило. Крис просто не оставил ему шанса на высвобождение, напав внезапно, с холодной расчетливостью,  подло из-за спины. Скрутил его за считанные секунды, пользуясь временным замешательством, надавил пальцем на шею поверх сонной артерии, а спустя какое-то время Леон очнулся в их с Крисом кровати – полностью голый, безоружный, связанный, на коленях, в подушку лицом, и, опять-таки, без шанса на высвобождение. Совсем. Ситуация усугублялась  нехорошо так оскалившимся Крисом с каким-то тряпьем  - Кеннеди надеялся, что чистым -  в руках, и грозилась выйти из-под контроля, чего Кеннеди ненавидел больше всего. Ну, еще он ненавидел разбросанные по всему периметру дома крисовы грязные вонючие носки, и два оставшихся орешка в большой коробке на полке, которые можно было съесть или выкинуть вместе с коробкой, или скормить вечно голодной голубятне за окном, и когда Крис закидывал свою элитную военную форму – тоже  вонючую и грязную – в стиральную машину, где уже лежит дорогое светлое постельное белье.

Криса он НЕ ненавидел, конечно же, нет.

Правда сейчас Леон готов был свернуть стероидному поганцу его мощную шею и даже уже предвкушал хруст позвонков в своих руках, вот только руки бы освободить. И он бы точно показал этому… Крису, он бы его… ему… он...

Он захлебнулся возмущенным глухим вскриком, ощутив звучный шлепок по правой ягодице, выгнулся в пояснице, не соображая как ему реагировать на эту сладкую боль. Кожу вокруг удара запекло, закололо сотнями иголочек, жар расползся по телу, проникая в каждую его клетку, а Крис самодовольно ухмыльнулся, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как проступает по заалевшей половинке четкий отпечаток ладони. И тут же приласкал покрасневшую плоть -  успокаивающе погладил, наклонился и слегка подул, вгоняя Леона в мелкую дрожь. И снова ударил. А потом еще, и еще, до сочного малинового цвета, до алых широких полос, раз за разом выбивая из Леона свистящие приглушенные стоны.

Леон вертел задом, как на вертеле, избегая жалящих прикосновений, но, противореча самому себе и своим принципам, вновь и вновь подавался назад, до ломоты прогибаясь  в пояснице, устремляясь навстречу сомнительной ласке. Чувствуя, как жгучий  стыд опаляет  и без того багровые щеки, Леон простонал в кляп и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Крис. Его. Бьет. Как нашкодившего ребенка. По заднице.

Что может быть постыдней, для лучшего правительственного агента?

Кеннеди не знал ответа на свой вопрос, потому что все мысли расплавились в его голове, а разум стек жидкой кашицей к окрепшему члену, капая предъэякулятом на гладкую простынь.

Кажется, он хотел убить Редфилда… И он обязательно это сделает, только чуть позже, может быть завтра…

Когда придет в себя.

А пока остается только плыть по грани, где боль схлестывается с незамутненным удовольствием   и выносит на берег остатки мозгов.

 - Как же ты меня достал, Кеннеди, - нежно прошептал Крис в пышущую жаром ягодицу и мазнул языком по коже, оставляя широкий влажный след.

Леон раскрыл рот в немом крике, насколько позволял ему скотч, но смог издать лишь тихий жалобный всхлип; колени заелозили по шелковой ткани в стремлении приблизиться к горячему влажному языку.

Из-за грохота крови в ушах он пропустил следующую фразу, сказанную Крисом куда-то между раздвинутых половинок. Крис сам дышал часто и сбивчиво, как загнанное животное, член уже давно крепко и больно стоял, натертый жесткой тканью джинсов. Ему не терпелось попробовать Леона на вкус, размягчить и сделать податливым вход; губы зудели от желания коснуться. Зудели от желания _вспомнить, как это было…_   Снова ощутить то самое единение –  не только тела, но и истерзанных на общей войне, искалеченных душ. Почувствовать, что они – лекарство друг другу. Вакцина.

Леон никогда не подчинялся приказам Редфилда. Он был вне его юрисдикции, не его бойцом, не его марионеткой.

Но только не в постели. Как только они оставались наедине, за закрытыми дверями, спрятанные от глаз всего мира, Кеннеди преображался. Из холодного серьезного агента он разом перевоплощался в скулящее бесхребетное существо, полностью отдающее неконтролируемое тело в умелые руки своего мастера.

_Кукловода._

Взгляд Леона моментально плыл и становился мутным, стоило Редфилду поцеловать его за ухом, затем чуть ниже, под мочкой… Кадык, ключицу, соски, под коленями, не говоря уже о члене и нежной кромке ануса…

Сука!

Мест было много, и Крис подло  и с радостью каждый раз этим пользовался, доводил Леона до состояния разваренного овоща, заставлял выкрикивать слишком позорные для  лучшего правительственного агента просьбы, вынуждал горячечно шептать его имя на пике оргазма и только потом отпускал.

Дрожащего, разморенного, выжатого досуха, как лимон, охрипшего, и полностью лишенного сил что-либо делать и даже шептать.

Сука.

Вот и сейчас, ловко орудуя языком в ложбинке, Крис затапливал Леона той самой волной подчинения, которую тот уже давно не ощущал.

 - Соскучился? – голос Криса звучал прерывисто и очень хрипло, как после хорошей пробежки.  – Надеюсь, что да. Потому что я – очень.

Он оторвался от увлекательного занятия, чтобы стянуть рубашку-поло через голову, затем дрожащими пальцами взялся за металлическую пряжку ремня, в нетерпении,  и не слишком-то аккуратно, желая поскорее избавиться от мешающего аксессуара.

Леон упорно молчал, утыкаясь в подушку, бедра мелко подрагивали в ожидании нежного языка. Крису и не нужно было, чтобы Леон подавал ему знаки. Приподнятые волоски на теле, мокрая от слюны распухшая дырка, тяжелый покачивающийся член между бедер и поджавшиеся яички говорили сами за себя.

Леон был готов и _хотел_ , чтобы его выебали немедленно и в грубоватой манере. Он отвык от медленных неспешных ласк, от подкатывающих к самому горлу эмоций, от которых хочется пустить слезу, как девчонка, и в этом Крис винил себя.

Немного поздновато для разговора по душам, но будет глобальный пиздец, если Леон его не простит. Или, хуже того – кинет, бросит, заберет вещи, тачку  и свалит, пошлет ко всем хуям. Крис представил было, чтобы он делал без Леона. В груди сразу защемила тоска – пустая и беспросветная, как безлунная ночь.

Чтобы он делал без Леона? Каждый день лакал дешевый спирт, прожигая печень, потом бы сдох где-нибудь в вонючей подворотне от укуса зараженного мудака, а потом бы воскрес…

Крис стиснул зубы, прогоняя невеселые мысли из головы, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на Леоне, левая ладонь крепко стиснула член, принося облегчение, но все равно недостаточное для того, чтобы кончить.

Леон нетерпеливо повел бедрами, напоминая о себе. Крис облизнул голодным взглядом тугие ягодицы, близко маячившие перед глазами, прошелся по подрагивающему члену, с которого капала вязкая полупрозрачная смазка, и в который раз удивился тому, как один человек в пол оборота может завести другого. Он заворожено потянулся языком к выступившей из уретры капельке – Леон, дрогнув всем телом, тихо застонал, не в силах больше терпеть, - и, смакуя, слизал терпкий солоноватый вкус. Головка мягко толкнулась  в жаркий гостеприимный рот, и Крис пережал основание своего члена, боясь спустить сию же секунду, как школьник. Видимо Леона  захлестывали схожие мысли, потому что, как только Крис выпустил из плена розовую головку, прошелся языком по всей длине члена и, взяв в рот одно яичко, принялся нежно его посасывать, Кеннеди задергался, как от частых ударов током, а мошонка опасно поджалась.

Крис проделал с ним тоже, что и с собой несколько мгновений назад. И к великому сожалению, ему все же пришлось остановиться.

Леон вздохнул полной грудью, когда с него, очень, блядь, осторожно, сняли кляп, и облизнул сохнущие губы, в которые тут же собственнически впился Крис. Нагло, не спрашивая, не дожидаясь приглашения. Взял и засунул в него свой язык, принялся вылизывать изнутри, как изголодавшийся кот сметану из миски. Губы у Криса были жесткие и шершавые, мягкие и охренительно нежные. Они то усиливали напор, то ускользали.  И Леон беспомощно тянулся вслед этим губам, тычась, как котенок,  наугад. Его освободили от кляпа, но глаза все еще были ослеплены темнотой под плотной импровизированной повязкой, и от этого все чувства были обострены, казались ярче и крышесносней.

\- Убью… - задыхаясь, просипел он, когда ему дали возможность вдохнуть кислород. – Убью… если не продолжишь.

Кажется, Крис спрашивал – соскучился ли Леон… Ответ положительный.

_Так точно, сэр…_

 - А я не собирался останавливаться.

Голос у Редфилда и так был низким с грубоватыми нотками, а теперь и вовсе стал  почти что рычащим, вибрирующим, как у мифического зверя.

_Греховно возбуждающим._

Покрытые испариной широкие плечи, сведенные в напряжении лопатки, мокрая от пота дорожка позвонков, ведущая к месту, где спина сужалась и плавно переходила в соблазнительно выпяченную задницу… Крис ничуть не жалел о  содеянном.

Кеннеди выглядел очень порочно -  настоящий светловолосый демон, вышвырнутый с небес на землю, чтобы найти Криса и забрать его душу себе.

Но сейчас этот демон целиком и без остатка находился во власти Криса.

Короткий триумф на сегодня. Завтра Леон снова облачится в маску.

Выдавив заранее подготовленную смазку на пальцы, Крис помедлил у входа, будто сомневаясь. И только Леон собрался его поторопить, как ощутил ленивое проникновение крупных скользких пальцев и сильно вздрогнул, распахивая под повязкой глаза; сфинктер  непроизвольно сжался, стискивая внутри чужеродный предмет, и попытался вытолкнуть его обратно.

 - Расслабься, - шепнул Крис, нежно гладя изнутри упругие тонкие стеночки.  – Ну, давай же, детка, пусти меня.

Внутри Леона было очень горячо и очень тесно. Крис   то вытаскивал пальцы, то  кружил у самого входа, то соскальзывал внутрь на пол фаланги; Леон со стоном выдохнул, раскрываясь, и подался назад, пытаясь насадиться. Сладко… Очень сладки были почти забытые ощущения, от которых напрочь ехала крыша, а мир сужался до крохотной точки, размером с горошину.

Тихий смех раздался над ухом, щекоча волосы у виска. Леон повернулся и слепо потянулся вслед за опаляющим кожу дыханием. Крис на лету поймал его нижнюю губу и оттянул её, впиваясь зубами в мягкую плоть, затем, наигравшись, отпустил.

Он добавил еще один палец, а затем еще один, и, наконец, в Леоне поместилась вся ладонь – широкая мозолистая мужская, мать его,  ладонь.  Леон часто  и прерывисто задышал, с члена на ткань изрядно натекло, в яйцах звенело от дикого желания кончить, а конечности затекли от не слишком удобного положения тела, но он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким свободным.

Как птицы в небе, как звезды на черном покрывале над головой, как несущийся вдоль своей территории волк, подгребая сильными когтистыми лапами землю.

От беспрестанной возни Леона подушка сбилась к изголовью, а простыня под натертыми коленями собралась неровными складками.

Крис, сознавая, что Леон может кончить всего лишь от пары движений, специально не притрагивался к его члену, мучая партнера яркими, как вспышка,  и чертовски медленными для скорого оргазма  скольжениями ладони. Леона вело, глаза под тканью закатились, мышцы на руках вздулись от напряжения и заблестели от липкого пота, а бедра без устали двигались в такт сложенным лодочкой пальцам.

Крис чуть сдвинулся, так, чтобы ему было удобно,  свободной рукой дотянулся до маленькой горошины соска,  и жестко потер её пальцами.

Для Кеннеди это стало  последней каплей.

Леона сильно выгнуло, он резко  насадился на ладонь до самого широкого места, пальцы внутри проехались по простате, швыряя Леона в мир ярких фейерверков; в ушах громко зашумело, нос заложило, а из глаз брызнули слезы, пропитывая футболку насквозь.

Лишь спустя несколько долгих и сладостных минут Леон понял, что тот крик, который он слышал отдаленно, как сквозь толщу воды, слетал с его  искусанных губ. Под ним было липко и холодно, а в заднице пугающе одиноко и почему-то тоже липко и холодно, хотя Леон не помнил, чтобы Крис спускал в него. Он вообще не помнил, чтобы Редфилд вставлял в него член. Но это уже было не важно.

Сверху, на спину Леону опустилась мощная рельефная грудь; Крис подмял дрожащего агента под себя, сгреб здоровенными ручищами в охапку -  мол, мое, никому не отдам -  и счастливо засопел, уткнувшись носом во влажные пряди на  затылке.

Говорить не хотелось обоим. И оба понимали, что сейчас очень просто разрушить то самое единение душ, о котором каждый в тайне мечтал.

Снаружи мир  сочно окрасился радужными красками фейерверков, напоминая, что живые среди армии  чудовищ  все еще есть.

\- Тяжелый, - Леон поерзал под Крисом, тот скатился с него на бок и достал из кармана полуспущенных джинсов небольшой перочинный ножик.

Чиркнув пару раз по ткани, он освободил затекшие руки агента, который тут же принялся с шипением их растирать. Затем избавил от пут и ноги, и осторожно стянул футболку с головы Леона, с тревогой вглядываясь в его раскрасневшееся  лицо.

\- Мы же оба понимаем, что проклятое дерево было лишь предлогом? – немного погодя спросил Леон, часто облизывая пересохшие губы. В душе ему было страшно не меньше Криса, а так же невероятно стыдно за устроенный скандал. Смотреть хотелось куда угодно, но только не на Редфилда, прожигающего в нем дыры своим внимательным и, черт, понимающим взглядом.

 - Надо валить в отпуск. Обоим. Одновременно и подальше от начальства.

\- Оно достанет, где угодно, - усмехнулся Леон, и тут же поморщился от неприятного чувства между ягодиц. Брызги спермы начали подсыхать и стягиваться корочкой, а, значит, вскоре  нежная кожа будет чертовски зудеть.

 -  Прости меня, ладно?  - Крис уткнулся ему в шею, голос подозрительно дрогнул. – Детка, простишь?

 Леон вздохнул, приобнимая Криса:

 - Это я вел себя, как придурок, так что мне валяться у тебя в ногах. И сделай одолжение, - он скривил губы, -   не называй меня деткой.

 - Как скажешь, детка, - усмехнулся Крис, у которого внутри все потеплело и расцвело весенними цветами, и с нажимом провел подушечкой пальца по нижней губе агента, вглядываясь в родное близкое лицо.

 - Пошел ты, Редфилд, - Леон шутливо укусил его за палец,  и улыбнулся, видя, как  зрачок расплывается по радужке. А после, вырвав из горла Редфилда стон, влажно облизнул палец по всей длине.

Крис сжал Леона в объятьях.

Леон подался вперед, вжимаясь всем телом в крепкое тело любовника.

Криса всегда заводили подобные игры…

 - Пойду, куда скажешь, детка, - хрипло сказал Крис, принимая правила. – Куда скажешь…

 


End file.
